homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060416-Comings and Not Goings
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 16:24 -- GG: Mr. Moirai.... I. Do. Not. Even. Know. Where. To. Begin.... AG: I αssume with "hellδ" GG: Yes. Hello.... Now.... Did. You. Completely. Lose. Your. Mind. Linking. Your. Fate. To. Mr. Aesona'S? GG: Not. Just. Even. One. Life. But. Two.... AG: Nδt αt αll Seriδs, I αm very much iη my δwη miηd AG: Yes twδ AG: Everythiηg is mδstly fiηe AG: Mδstly GG: I. Fail. To. See. How. That. Is..... AG: Aαishα wαηted it tδ be herself fδr Nyαrlα, I cδuld ηδt hαve thαt GG: ....Well. That. I. Can. Definitely. Agree. With. GG: But. Noone. Should. Have. Been. Made. To. Take. Up. Something. That. Was. His. Mistake. AG: Perhαps AG: but if we αre tδ be successful, α liviηg Aesδηα is very useful AG: Agαiηst better judgemeηts... GG: Yes. I. Do. Agree. With. That. As. Well..... But. I. Do. Not. Believe. He. Is. Worth. The. Life. Of. Another. If. He. Fails..... GG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know. What. This. Test. Will. Even. Be..... AG: I δηly die if he fαils tδ leαrη his lessδη, δr pupδsely breαks the gαme AG: he must ruη the gαuηtlet δf his lαηd AG: Alδηe GG: ....I. Am. Afraid. To. Remind. You. That. Part. Of. The. Issue. Mr. Aesona. Has. Is. Learning. From. His. Mistakes.... AG: Its δkαy, certαiηly there will be cδηtiηgeηcies iη plαce GG: Well. That. Is. Good. To. Hear. I. Suppose.... Having. Contingencies. Is. Always. Good.... AG: Hδw fαres Aαishα? GG: Not. Exactly. Happy.... And. I. Need. To. Sleep. Soon.... A. Situation. Showed. Itself..... Well. Possibly. Two.... AG: Twδ? GG: Possibly. GG: Definitely. One. AG: Seriδs, tell me GG: The. First. Involves. The. Witch..... AG: Whαt witch AG: theres α few here GG: The. One. That. Cost. You. Your. Arms. AG: Aααh GG: Yes. "Aaah." AG: Thαt shiηiηg lusus drδppiηg GG: Yes. AG: Sδ whαt δf her? GG: Mr. Aesona. Had. Written. A. Letter. To. Miss. Aaisha. On. Account. Of. Her. Not. Taking. His. Messages.... He. Asked. Me. To. Deliver. It. To. Her.... But. As. I. Went. To. Do. So. It. Changed. Color. And. Had. A. Distinctive. Smell. Of. Flowers.... Miss. Aaisha. Said. It. Smelled. Like. The. Flowers. On. Derse. Where. She. Is. Being. Kept.... AG: Aηd? GG: Somehow. The. Witch. Did. Something. To. The. Letter..... I. Do. Not. Know. How. Or. Why.... Or. What.... GG: There. Is. Something. To. It. But. There. Is. No. Telling. What. Without. Reading. The. Letter..... AG: Well why ηδt destrδy it? GG: You. Are. Assuming. Destroying. It. Will. Not. Activate. Whatever. Effect. Is. Stored. Within.... AG: Yes AG: Yes I αm GG: We. Can. Not. Afford. To. Assume. Anything..... Especially. At. This. Juncture. With. Aaisha'S. Quest. GG: And. Frankly. Put. As. The. Witch. Made. The. Effort. To. Make. It. Clear. She. Did. Something. Would. It. Not. Be. The. Case. That. She. Would. Have. A. Contingency? GG: There. Is. No. Trap. More. Dangerous. Than. The. One. Made. Intentionally. Obvious. AG: Mαybe AG: Keep αη eye δη it theη.. GG: I. Intend. To.... Though. It. Is. In. Aaisha'S. Hands. Right. Now.... Part. One. Of. Why. I. Need. To. Get. To. Sleep. Shortly.... Though. I. Do. Not. Think. She. Would. Read. It. Knowing. The. Witch. Is. Involved.... GG: ((Miss*)) GG: Nor. Would. Miss. Fenrix. Let. Her.... AG: Yes, δf cδurse GG: Part. Two. Of. Why. I. Need. To. Sleep. Though..... I. Think. You. Missed. The. Introductions. But. You. Did. Notice. The. Other. Person. On. Miss. Libby'S. Entourage. Correct? AG: Nδticed, yes... Whδm were they? GG: They. Are. Miss. Libby'S. Descendant.... Daughter..... Whatever..... Via. Ectobiology..... AG: Whαt? GG: Ectobiology. Is. A. Confusing. Thing.... But. The. Basis. Is. At. One. Point. The. Witch. Got. A. Hold. Of. Miss. Libby'S. DNA. And. Mixed. With. A. Troll. From. Some. Other. Session. And. Created. A. Player. For. That. Session.... AG: Sδ dδes this meαη αηythiηg fδr us? GG: Ectobiology. Or. Libby'S. Daughter? The. Answer. Is. Yes. To. Both.... Particularly. That. She. Is. No. Mere. Player. Anymore.... And. Just. Now. Went. Into. The. Portal. To. LoQaQ..... AG: Oh deαr.. AG: Is this bαd ηews? AG: Whαt wαs she like? Dαηgerδus? Tδ be trusted? AG: Tδδ mαηy vαriαbles here, Seriδs GG: I. Should. Reemphasize. The. Part. About. Her. Not. Being. A. Mere. Player. Anymore.... GG: As. In.... She. Is. A. Horror. Terror. AG: Well shit GG: Yes. Shit. GG: Very. Much. Shit. AG: Isη't thαt just the juicy fαct ηugget my thiηkpαη ηeeded tδ dwell δη AG: Fuck AG: Sδ whαt dδes this meαη fδr us? GG: At. This. Point. I. Do. Not. Know..... Other. Than. Miss. Libby. Has. A. Horror. Terror. Daughter. That. Is. Now. On. The. Loose. And. Looking. To. Make. A. Deal.... AG: A Deαl? AG: With whδ AG: αηd fδr whαt GG: With. Whoever. Will. Take. It. GG: And. For. Whatever. GG: She. Wants. To. Indulge. In. That. Aspect. Of. Who. She. Is.... As. Miss. Libby. Has. Kept. Her. From. Doing. So. For. A. Very. Long. Time. AG: Well keep well δut δf thαt ηδηseηse, αηd see tδ it thαt the δthers dδη't fαll prey tδ it either AG: We dδη't ηeed αηy mδre deαls flδαtiηg αrδuηd, there's eηδugh αs there is GG: Agreed. GG: I. Would. Much. Rather. These. Horror. Terrors. Just. Stay. In. The. Archives. And. Leave. Us. All. Alone..... At. Least. The. Number. Of. Players. Having. A. Permanent. Residence. On. The. Archives. Is. Limited.... AG: Well, the resideηcy hαs just beeη rαised by δηe, well... I guess, ηδt? Siηce Nyαrlα is ηδw δη his plαηet I guess GG: What. Do. You. Mean? AG: Sδ the ηumber I thiηk hαs stαyed the sαme... AG: Oh uh, yes AG: I'm iη the Archives GG: .... AG: Uηtil judgemeηt is pαssed δηtδ Nyαrlα by his lαηd AG: Suprise! GG: ....I..... Am. Not. Going. To. Say. The. First. Thing. On. My. Mind. For. This.... And. Just. Go. On. To.... What. Does. This. Mean. For. Your. Team. And. Land? AG: I hαve ηδt the slightest clue... Sαd, I hαd plαηs fδr thαt desδlαte wαstelαηd... AG: Hδpefully they get mδved δff-wδrld, tδ α tempδrαry plαce GG: Yes.... It. Would. Not. Be. A. Good. Idea. To. Stay. Stagnate. On. Any. Of. These. Lands.... AG: Especiαlly miηe δr Aαishα's, giveη δηe is prδηe tδ explδde αηd the δther hαs α fαmiηe beyδηd cδmpαre GG: Well. Key. Things. To. Staying. On. The. Archives.... Be. Wary. Of. Any. Warnings. The. Handmaidens. Give. You.... Do. Not. Explore. Unknown. Cooridoors. And. Hidden. Doors.... And. Should. You. Go. To. The. Library. Portion. Do. Not. Look. Up. Anything. Regarding. Horror. Terrors.... I. Was. Told. Selections. Do. Exist. But. Reading. Such. Could. Act. As. Performing. A. Deal.... AG: Pleαse Seriδs, I αm the epitδme δf cαreful.. Besides, I'm sure I δηly hαve αccess tδ the Librαry αηd Kitcheη, I wδuld rαther ηδt wαηder αimlessly GG: I. Know. These. Thing. Should. Not. Need. Saying.... But. Then. I. Had. The. Pleasure. Of. Meeting. Mr. Aesona.... GG: ((things*)) GG: So. Regardless. Of. How. Obvious. These. Things. Are. I. Am. Still. Making. Certain. To. Make. It. Well. Known. AG: Yes, but Nyαrlα hαs α thicker skull thαη thαt δf α chαrgebeαst; I will certαiηly kηδw better thαη him GG: That. Is. Perhaps. The. Most. Comforting. Thing. About. This. Whole. Ordeal.... AG: Sδ I just wαit αrδuηd the Archives fδr α while, try tδ ηδt bδther tδδ much with hδw fucked we αre AG: Perhαps I cαη get tδ kηδw the hαηdmαideηs better GG: I. Do. Admit. I. Have. Not. Been. Best. About. That. Despite. The. Amount. Of. Time. I. Have. Spent. In. The. Archives.... AG: Well yeαh, yδu've beeη bδηiηg the Orαcle αll this time GG: ....Must. You. Be. So. Lewd. About. That? AG: I'm ηδt beiηg lewd Cαlier, simply bluηt AG: Oη thαt ηδte, hδw dδes it feel tδ cδpulαte with α gδd GG: And. I. Am. Going. To. Ignore. That. Question. GG: Infact. No. Such. Questions. Should. Ever. Be. Asked.... Even. For. Entertainment.... The. Questions. Asked. Of. Miss. Aaisha. During. That. First. Portion.... AG: Cδme ηδw Seriδs, where's yδur cδmrαderie GG: I. Have. The. Distinct. Feeling. Questions. Like. This. Have. Nothing. To. Do. With. Comraderie.... AG: Yδu must feel δη tδp δf the wδrld, huh? GG: How. So? AG: Nevermiηd GG: ....Right.... Anyway. I. Need. To. Find. Sleep. Quickly.... I. Feel. I. Have. Lingered. Too. Long.... AG: Of cδurse AG: I'll see yδu αrδuηd Seriδs AG: prδbαbly αlmδst literαlly GG: I. Suppose. So.... Be. Safe. Mr. Moirai.... AG: Fαrewell Cαlier -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:20 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus